For the dancing and the dreaming
by Bunniette
Summary: Quieres casarte conmigo? Fueron las inconcientes palabras que le dijo el furia nocturna sin saber lo que realmente significaban, Hiccup esta confundido sin aceptar que siente lo mismo por su querido Toothless. Toothcup/Shonen ai (Human Toothlessx Hiccup) One-shot


**Holi, aqui les vengo a traer una nueva historia, la escribi de tanto escuchar esa cancion de Valka y Stoick (for the dancing and the dreaming) es hermosa aunque la tuve que traducir por que no recuerdo la adaptacion latina :p al final tuve que escribir esto para sacar todo el sentimiento post-precuela, sin mas el fic c:**

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu Dragon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell.**

**Advertencia: el siguiente fic puede incluir leves o subliminales spoilers de la nueva pelicula "Httyd 2" leelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"For the dancing and the dreaming"**

-Hiccup!...Hiccup!-Gritaba desesperado un peculiar pero apuesto hombre, alto con cabello negro como la misma noche, vividos ojos color verde toxico y piel blanca translucida de unos 25 años aproximadamente. Vestía con una capa con capucha color verde oliva que le servía para ocultar ciertos atributos no comunes entre los humanos. Corría a toda prisa entre la antigua aldea en la que vivía.

Era la isla de Berk ubicada sobre grandes y rocosos montículos de piedra con el mar embravecido siempre chocando sus olas en sus orillas, en ese simple montículo de piedra habitable se escondía el secreto más codiciado entre los vikingos de esa era; dragones.

Desde hace cinco años un joven y héroe vikingo logro unir ambas especies; humanos y dragones para convivir en completa armonía, se habían escuchado rumores desde aquel día en las tribus vecinas. Unas aseguraban de que su héroe se trataba de un joven robusto, grande y rudo que con su gran fuerza había domado a las bestias que con la misma había logrado despedazar a su reina con sus manos desnudas. Otras menos creíbles aseguraban que los vikingos de esa aldea habían hecho un pacto con las criaturas místicas del bosque otorgándoles la habilidad de domar dragones. Pero nadie sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba en esa aldea ni como el preciado vínculo entre un chico y un dragón había conseguido la paz anhelada por siglos.

-Hiccup!-seguía gritando aquel singular nombre, sin darse el gusto de recuperar el aliento siguió con su búsqueda.

-Hey! Toothless!-un grito proveniente de una voz familiar capto su atención, era el rechoncho vikingo rubio con trenzada barba del mismo tono.-Si buscas a Hiccup lo vi cerca del lago en el claro del bosque.

-Gracias Gobber!- El joven de cabellos negros corrió velozmente hacia el bosque esperando su encuentro.

El chico no sabía por qué su jinete había reaccionado de esa manera cuando le hizo aquella propuesta, es decir cuando aquel chico llamado Eret se lo propuso a la rubia Astrid esta sonreía como nunca, se le veía feliz como pocas veces se le veía.

Quieres casarte conmigo?..es lo único que le había dicho al castaño esperando ver la misma reacción de la rubia en su rostro, en cambio un tono rojizo inundo su pálida piel acompañado de un notorio tartamudeo, cuando el vikingo pelirrojo junto con su esposa entraron por la puerta el castaño aprovecho la mínima petición para desaparecer del lugar, dejando al furia nocturna solo y confundido.

Ya habían pasado más de seis horas desde aquel suceso, se había cansado de esperar su llegada en su hogar, algo estaba mal, tenía que encontrarlo pronto o su corazón palpitante se saldría de su pecho.

No tenía muy en claro que es lo que había incomodado al muchacho, lo conocía a la perfección para saber que algo no estaba bien, solo le había dicho "eso" aunque el mismo como el dragón que era no tuviera la clara idea de lo que esa proposición significaba para los humanos, quería tener con el castaño lo mismo que tendrían la vikinga rubia y el hijo de Eret.

No veía lo malo en eso, es decir de todo lo que alardeaba la chica muchas de esas cosas ya las hacían ellos dos juntos, como por ejemplo; vivir juntos, compartir la comida, despertar en la misma habitación por las mañanas, los baños compartidos entre otras cosas que hacían su vida plena con el vikingo. Por que reaccionar de esa manera no es como si fueran a hacer algo distinto a lo que ya eran.

O seria aquel hecho?...

Desde su primer encuentro en aquel claro del bosque algo en su interior le decía que Hiccup era el indicado para ser su pareja, no importaba la diferencia de especies o la igualdad en su género, es porque él era tan…tan… Hiccup, tan distinto a los demás, amable y bondadoso con esa cálida sonrisa que hacia desear pasar cada segundo de su existencia a su lado, es por eso que la idea de casarse no le parecía tan mal, su Hiccup le había correspondido en más de una ocasión con sus miradas, caricias y sus intercambiados besos.

Pero siempre estaba de por medio "aquel hecho", algo que había notado desde que conoció al chico era que siempre lo alejaba de su lado cuando se encontraban en compañía de otros humanos, sus muestras de afecto solo eran correspondidas cuando compartían agradables momentos aislados del resto. No podía evitar sentirse rechazado cuando el vikingo castaño le alejaba con sus brazos cuando alguien los veía o cuando solo se limitaba a reír nerviosamente y decir "He..es solo cosa de dragones".

Cosa de dragones…. Su rechazo era solo porque no era un humano? Para los furia nocturnas la habilidad de transformar su cuerpo a una figura similar a los humanos era común, con esa apariencia pasar por un humano normal no era problema solo debía ocultar unos cuantos detalles que lo delataban como dragón y estaba hecho.

Porque aun con esa apariencia lo despreciaba, no era distinto a un humano, incluso muchas hembras vikingas lo habían cortejado en especial aquella chica Ruffnuff, entonces por qué el no?

Con cada paso que se acercaba al lugar sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, se sentía nervioso, sabia cual era el problema pero encararlo no le resultaba sencillo, temía sentir el rechazo del vikingo una vez más en especial ahora que le ofrecía el resto de su vida solo a él.

Allí estaba sentado un una roca frente al lago, erguido con una varilla de madera dibujaba trazos en la tierra justo como aquel día de su encuentro. Camino lentamente resultando ser algo sigiloso se acerco por su espalda mirando sobre su hombro lo que dibujaba, como aquella vez se trataba de su apariencia como dragón.

-Lindo dibujo-comento el pelinegro intentando hacerse notar sin tensar al otro, sin lograr bien su objetivo.

-Ahhh! Toothless!-retrocedió bruscamente el castaño hasta caer de la roca donde estaba sentado al ser sorprendido por la otra presencia-Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto nerviosamente diciendo lo más coherente que se le ocurrió.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo.-agrego el de melena negra retirándose la capucha dejando ver sus extremidades de dragón las cuales se trataban de sus orejas y apéndices. El resto de su capa larga ocultaba sus amplias alas y su enorme cola.

-A yo…-su frecuente tartamudeo se hacía presente- yo solo quería ammm… tomar aire fresco!-dijo como si fuera obvio-ya lo hice así que me voy de aquí- decía mientras se reincorporaba de pie y sacudía su negra armadura del polvo.

Toothless lo miro fijamente analizándolo por completo, castaño con piel pálida salpicada por abundantes pecas, era alto no tanto como el pero lo era, cuando había crecido tanto?. Aun lo recordaba tan frágil y pequeño como si cualquier cosa pudiera romperlo ciertamente a su parecer aun lo era, desde que su padre lo nombro su sucesor como jefe de la aldea sus rechazos eran más frecuentes, el castaño intentaba por todos los medios mostrarse como el fiero jefe vikingo que debía ser.

-Te escondías- no era pregunta lo afirmaba.

-Yo?-Hiccup decidió hacerse el desentendido evitando re entablar la conversación pendiente.-De que estaría escondiéndome?

-De mi?-agrego serio Toothless-Es por lo que te dije?

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron en par en par descubriéndose a si mismo.

-Toothless…es solo que yo…-El castaño trataba de formular la frase correcta con las palabras adecuadas

Toothless solo lo miraba fijamente tratando de comprender lo que decía.

-es que yo…-repitió el vikingo-y tu.. es decir tu y yo.. no podemos..estar… ahgg..tu sabes-trataba de explicar de una manera que el dragón pudiera aceptar

-no podemos que Hiccup- el furia nocturna sabia la respuesta pero tenía que escucharlo de salir de sus labios para creerlo.

-tu y yo no podemos estar juntos!-se armo de coraje para por fin decirlo, no encontraba manera sutil de decir eso. .-No como tú quieres-agrego el castaño

-yo te amo…-susurro leve pero seguro de sus palabras el pelinegro

-Toothless…-Hiccup sentía como si algo se clavara en su pecho cada que veía al dragón con esa expresión tan triste en su rostro, le mataba más que él fuera el causante de aquella vacía expresión –Yo no quiero lastimarte pero entre nosotros solo puede existir una buena amistad, eso es todo, ya no podemos hacer lo que hacíamos antes, no es correcto-hablo rápida y nerviosamente el castaño intentando no mirar esos tiernos ojos suplicantes, le lastimaba esa decisión pero era lo mejor para ambos, ahora que era jefe de la tribu debía actuar como se esperaba que lo hiciera.

-que tipos de cosas?-demando saber el dragón.

-Ahhh! No me hagas decirlo-la cara de Hiccup se enrojeció en un instante.-aquellas cosas, tu sabes…-se limito a decir mientras le daba una rápida ojeada al dragón que lo miraba con una expresión de duda e ingenuidad, iba a tener que decirlo.-los besos, las caricias, los abrazos esas son cosas que solo se deben hacer con una pareja, cosa que nosotros no somos…

-Es porque no soy humano- de nuevo lo afirmaba sin darle oportunidad a la duda.

-Qué?- eso sorprendió un poco al castaño- No!- se apresuro a decir- Toothless tu y yo ambos somos hombres, del mismo género, eso no es normal ni correcto siendo quien soy ahora no debería pensar siquiera de esta manera en ti.

El furia nocturna ahora tenía un poco más en claro la situación del problema, pero seguía siendo un impedimento al fin y al cabo.

-Estarías mejor si yo me fuera?- pregunto Toothless algo herido, no quería permanecer alejado de su amado pero si él se lo pedía, se iría todo para no causarle más daño, solo el sabia cuanto había tenido que sacrificar el castaño para estar donde ahora estaba.

-No!-se apresuro a decir nuevamente Hiccup, si bien la idea de vivir con él, con todo lo que sentía por aquel dragón y fingir que en realidad no lo sentía le lastimaba profundamente, pasar el resto de su vida sin ver esos ojos verde toxico lo mataría al instante en que lo abandonara. Ya había pasado eso una vez y apenas y pudo soportarlo, no quería perderlo otra vez. Con sus delgados brazos cubiertos en su gruesa armadura se aferro como pudo al cuerpo ajeno del pelinegro impidiéndole avanzar no sin arrastrar el suyo con él.

-Hiccup-pronuncio dudoso el pelinegro sus acciones podían llegar a confundirle demasiado

-No te vayas-suplico –te necesito…-susurro lo suficientemente audible para el furia nocturna.

Aun envuelto en sus brazos, giro dentro de ellos, ahora el furia nocturna se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno con sus fornidos brazos. Con una de sus manos acaricio tiernamente el mentón del chico y sosteniéndolo con firmeza acerco sus labios lo suficiente como para que rosaran con los del castaño.

Al no sentir rechazo alguno ese ligero rose se convirtió en una opresión entre ambos pares de labios, prontamente ese inocente rose se convirtió en un atrapante beso, Hiccup paso su mano por la nuca del pelinegro profundizando mas la exploración entre sus cavidades.

Nada era eterno, al sentir ese sentimiento de culpa que le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien aparto en un brusco empujo al cuerpo ajeno del dragón, rompiendo así aquella alucinante fantasía.

-Basta!...por favor ya no…-suplico Hiccup rogando por no enredarse más en sus emociones. Esto no era lo que debía hacer el jefe de Berk se esperaba que se casara con alguien como Astrid, tuviera sucesores y una hermosa familia, no debía cometer más errores, como jefe de la tribu no podía darse ese lujo. Solo podía pensar en lo decepcionado que estaría su padre si se enterara de sus sentimientos por aquel dragón.

Por su lado el confundido dragón aclaraba las cosas en su mente, el amaba a Hiccup, Hiccup lo amaba a él, pero no podían estar juntos, no porque no quisieran, no porque él no era humano, es porque ambos eran machos, eran del mismo género y eso no era correcto.

Conocido por ser el dragón más inteligente en sus pensamientos seguía organizando la clasificando la información; solo porque no era correcto, pero un sentimiento tan fuerte y puro como el que sentía por Hiccup no podía verlo de ninguna manera "incorrecto". Apostaría su vida a que Hiccup tampoco podía verlo incorrecto por mas veces que lo repitiera, eran esos tontos vikingos con sus ideas anticuadas, si tan solo hubiera una manera de demostrárselo… tal vez…

Toothless comenzó a silbar una melodía familiar para el castaño, fue cuestión de segundos para que Hiccup la reconociera.

-Oh… por favor Tooth no lo hagas…-los ojos del castaño empezaban a humedecerse le dio la espalda al dragón por temor de que este lo viera, reconocía aquella canción acompañada con aquella danza que sus padres bailaban constantemente y que habían presenciado una y otra vez desde su reencuentro.

-Yo nadaré y navegaré en océanos salvajes, Con ningún miedo a ahogarme-La melodiosa voz del dragón resonaba con un tono gentil y grave.- Y feliz montaré las olas de las vida

Captando la atención de su amado logro que este girara la cabeza logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Si tú te casas conmigo…-Sin dejar de ver esa brillante mirada verde jade perteneciente a su amado siguió entonando la canción.- Ningún abrasador sol, ni frio congelante, Podrá detenerme en mi viaje.

Hiccup cediendo a su canción se giro completamente hacia él.

-Si tú me prometes tu corazón-esta vez Toothless se acerco hacia el nuevamente -Y amar…-el dragón dejo escapar un pesado suspiro al verlo darle la espalda otra vez.

-Y amarme por toda la eternidad…-esta vez fue Hiccup quien entono la melodía para sorpresa del furia nocturna.-Mi único querido, mi querido amado-levanto su mano derecha plegando su brazo esperando la compañía del brazo ajeno para así comenzar la danza que acompañaría aquella canción…su canción.

El furia nocturna lo miro de frente, unió su brazo derecho plegado también dedicándole una gentil sonrisa al vikingo en el proceso.

- Tus potentes palabras me asombran-continuo cantando el castaño con una voz más aguda que la del dragón.-Pero yo no tengo necesidad de grandes acciones- Esta vez ambos cuerpos coordinados conectados solo por el contacto entre sus brazos giraban sobre su propio eje . -Cuando siento tus brazos alrededor mío-finalizo su serena estrofa el castaño.

-Pero yo te traeré anillos de oro, Hasta te cantaré poesías.-cantaba ahora más alegre Toothles aumentando la velocidad en la que giraban.-Y yo te mantendré fuera de todo peligro, Si tú te quedas a mi lado!.

-No necesito anillos de oro, -respondió en su melodía Hiccup -No me importa tu poesía, Sólo quiero tomarte de la mano.-en su danza el cuerpo de Hiccup quedo torpemente atrapado en los brazos del dragón en lo que sería una vuelta propia del baile.

-Yo solo quiero que estés cerca de mí- cantaron al unisonó mientras Toothless aprovechaba su error en el baile para abrazar y aspirar el dulce aroma de su amado mientras sus cuerpos intercambiaban sus cálidas temperaturas.

-Amar y besar, dulcemente. Por los bailes y los sueños.-libres de su abrazo siguieron cantando en conjunto esta vez danzando más rápido con ambas manos aferradas con las ajenas, con la poca habilidad de baile del dragón y la dificultad provocada por la pierna de metal del vikingo esto sumado con la evidente torpeza del segundo.

A través de las tristezas y deleites de la vida. Yo mantendré tu amor dentro de mí.

-Yo nadaré y navegaré en océanos salvajes, Con ningún miedo a ahogarme-a esta alturas de la canción la melodía era cantada lo más rápido que sus voces se lo permitían seguido por un improvisado baile entre ellos al no recordar los pasos, risas incontrolables impedían cada vez más el seguimiento de la canción, pero seguían entre tropiezos y resbalones bailando entre ellos sin importarles las trivialidades que representaban los demás.

-Y feliz montaré las olas de la vida, Si tú te casas conmigo!-terminaron su canción y con ello su improvisado baile, fue entonces cuando la prótesis del menor se enredo en uno de los hierbajos provocándole una inevitable caída. Pero como siempre ahí estaba su dragón con la sonrisa más encantadora dispuesto a ayudarle.

Al sentir el cuerpo de su jinete balancearse sujeto firmemente sus manos para después llegar por medio de estas al resto de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo así con el suyo en un dulce abrazo, asegurándose de que su cuerpo amortiguara la caída de su amado.

Aun en el suelo terroso seguían sus alegres risas resonando, no había dudas Toothless era el amor de su vida y nada podría hacerle renunciar a él, ningún prejuicio fuera de su aldea o de su propio padre lo harían cambiar de opinión. A fin de cuentas fue por Toothless que llego a donde estaba ahora, siempre fue Toothless quien lo vio y lo aprecio antes que una aldea entera. Lamentaba haber sido tan tonto como para no aceptarlo antes, desde ese día haría lo posible para compensárselo.

-Toothless?...-pregunto dulcemente el vikingo para captar la atención del otro.

-si?-respondió con otra interrogativa el dragón.

-Acepto-dijo para después depositar un profundo beso en los labios del furia nocturna dejando a un satisfecho pero sorprendido dragón.

Así permanecieron varios minutos sin percatarse de las presencias ocultas que los miraban desde la distancia.

-Me alegro tanto por ti hijo-decía mas que conmovida una mujer ya adulta de cabello castaño.

-Pero Valka! Hiccup es extraño!- se quejo el vikingo pelirrojo de gran tamaño y abundante barba.-aun es muy joven, ambos son hombres y el no califica como todo un hombre!-señalo furioso al dragón.

-No es muy joven si lo nombraste jefe!-argumento Valka –míralo Stoick, hace cuanto que no lo vemos así de feliz, ese dragón hizo lo que ninguno pudo hacer estos últimos años.

-Ya es suficientemente difícil para el ahora no debería complicarse mas las cosas juntándose con esa bestia.-reprocho Stoick al no sentir apoyo de su esposa.

-Vamos Stoick deja de ser tan Stoick. Dejemos que sean felices…

-Pero Valka…-trato de argumentar el pelirrojo

-El lo ama…-finalizo la castaña más que convencida

-Está bien-continuo Stoick con resignación- pero ni crean que lo llamare yerno o hijo!- dijo en berrinche cruzándose de brazos.

-Vayamos paso por paso hahah-dijo contenta Valka mientras se reía de los pucheros infantiles de su esposo.

Asi dieron su primer paso hacia la felicidad la nueva pareja, seria duro para ellos defender su amor en una aldea tan prejuiciosa como lo era Berk con sus varoniles hombres…y mujeres. Pero no perdían la esperanza por sus bailes y sus sueños lograrían ser felices sin faltarle a sus respectivos deberes.

Solo faltaba darle la gran noticia de su boda a su padre ex jefe de la aldea y con ello pedirle la mano del castaño, esos eran los momentos en los que prefería defenderlo de cualquier dragón de 20 metros para demostrarle su amor, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría…aunque solo tal vez no seria mala idea esperar a que su futuro suegro soltara su preciosa hacha antes de darle la noticia...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Les gusto? Espero que si ^^ tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo asi sin afectar mis otros fics. Decidi hacer una especie de final alternativo para la peli, es que aun no lo supero ;-;  
**

** Sin mas por el momento me despido nos leeremos en otra ocasion!**

**Chau! 3**


End file.
